


The Gift

by BekkaChaos



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: Aaron forgets to buy Robert a gift for their first proper Christmas together.
For the Robron Secret Santa (:





	

**_To:_ ** _sodifferentinmyhead_

**_From:_ ** _Your Secret Santa!_

~

It was hard to think that just a year ago things had been so different.

Everything had changed so much and the time had passed so quickly and Aaron was glad to finally be in a place where he actually felt happy.

It was Christmas Eve and he sat with Liv in the back room of the Woolpack eating breakfast as Robert came downstairs, pulling his blue blazer over his arms.

“Where are you off to?” Aaron asked, wiping the corner of his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

“Client wants to meet up before the New Year,” he said as he walked over to the kitchen bench. “You’d think he’d have known that earlier but apparently some people can only think the one day ahead.”

“It’s Christmas Eve, how long you out for?” Aaron asked.

“Not too long hopefully, plenty enough time to be back to wrap your present and get it under the tree,” he said with a smile as he leant down to kiss Aaron on the cheek. “See you later, should be able to catch you for lunch if I’m lucky.”

“Yeah, see you,” Aaron said, watching him until he was out of site and he heard the door click behind him. “We’re buying each other gifts?”

Liv gave him a blank stare.

“It is Christmas innit?” she said.

“Yeah but we’ve never really done gifts before,” he said.

“I’m surprised with the amount you argue,” she said. “You’d think he’d be getting you stuff to apologise all the time.”

“Well I haven’t got him anything, can’t show up and get something from him if I’ve got nothin’,” he said.

“You’ve still got today?”

“It’ll be mad in town!”

“Should have thought of that before you skimped on a pressie then,” she grinned. “Better have got me something.”

“Course I have, you’re my sister,” he said.

“Yeah, and you’re only _marrying_ Robert,” she said.

He didn’t have a whole lot of time to shop, his mum had roped him into setting up for Christmas lunch for the next day – because obviously they’d be too trollied to do it on the day.

The place was mad, people everywhere trying to squeeze in the last of their shopping or get it all done in one last-minute hit.

Didn’t matter how many people were there, he still had no idea what the hell to get.

He wandered around looking from shop to shop but he was completely lost.

Robert sent him a text just before midday saying the client was nowhere _near_ finished and that he’d see him for tea, not long after he got a text from his mum telling him he’d be late if he didn’t rock up soon.

So he left empty handed and knowing that he’d pretty much just run out of time.

He tried to have a family dinner when they got back to the pub but Liv was out with her friends and Robert was late as usual.

When he finally walked in he looked grumpy and a little flustered. One look at Aaron sat at the bar and he seemed to pick up.

“Well that was not how I wanted to spend my day,” he said, pulling up the bar stool beside him. “Sorry I’m so late.”

“Want to tell me where you’ve really been then?” he said and as Robert was about to protest he chuckled with a cheeky grin. “Only joking, get that look off your face will you?”

Robert nudged him with a shake of his head.

By the time he was done with tea and they were finally somewhat alone Robert was too busy trying to get him out of his clothes to worry about anything else, so Aaron didn’t say anything about the gift.

Next thing he knew it was Christmas morning.

They were finally allowed a bit of a lie in, there was even some sunlight pouring through their bedroom window before Liv was banging on the door and telling them to get up.

“Well that didn’t last long,” Robert mumbled against Aaron’s ear, pulling him in closer.

“Better get up or me mum will be barging in next,” he said, wriggling out of his grasp.

“Entirely not my problem,” he said, trying to pull him back in but Aaron was already getting up.

Liv hugged him and wished him a merry Christmas, told him that he had to wear his sweater if she was wearing hers, and complained that somehow Robert always ended up looking posh even in a dorky reindeer jumper.

Of course Charity and Chas were well into it by the time they made it out towards the bar. Liv turned up her nose as she walked in but there was no denying she was enjoying it.

She wasn’t wrong about Robert, he had a weird way of looking good in anything he put on, even his tacky florals.

He tried to pull him away for a kiss but nothing goes unnoticed under that roof and Charity was quick to jump in and ruin it – which was hardly unusual.

They didn’t manage to get another moment alone until after lunch, what with all the Dingle craziness and relatives.

Aaron dropped down onto the couch with a sigh and when Robert came back into the room a few moments later with a parcel and handed it to him as he sat down beside him.

“Merry Christmas,” he said with a smile and Aaron just returned a weak one and gave a small nod back. “Well open it then.”

He unwrapped it slowly, pulling out two new hoodies with small holes in the bottom of the sleeve.

“I was sick of looking at that old jumper that you’ve cut the holes into for your thumbs,” he said. “Honestly, it was driving me mad.”

Aaron chuckled and looked up with a shrug.

“Probably still have to make some adjustments,” he said and Robert shook his head and closed his eyes.

“You are such a nightmare,” he said.

“Thanks,” Aaron said warmly, leaning over to kiss him.

He let his lips linger a moment and felt Robert’s hand slide along his arm, fingers curling in his sleeve and pulling him in closer.

“Ugh,” Liv said as she walked in. “Get a room.”

“Not a bad plan,” Robert whispered as Aaron pulled himself back.

“Later,” he said, getting up to meet Liv in the kitchen.

By the time they got another spare moment it was after dark and Aaron slipped off to their bedroom, waiting for Robert to come up to meet him.

When he finally did Aaron was stood by the bed with one of the sticky ribbons on his chest.

“What’s this then?” Robert said with an amused smile.

“I uh, might have forgotten to get you a present,” he said, scrunching up his nose and waiting for the disappointment.

“So this is your way of making it up?” he said, pointing to the ribbon.

“Thought you could just… unwrap me instead,” he said and Robert chuckled, walking over and slipping his arms around Aaron’s waist.

“You know, I didn’t expect you to get me anything,” he said. “Can’t even think of anything you would get me.”

“Yeah well that was my problem wasn’t it? You just, you said you’d got me something and I hadn’t even planned anything, and I mean you got these so I’m just sort of falling behind aren’t I?” he said, gesturing to their rings.

“I only got you something because I thought of it, and the ring was as much for me as it was for you,” he said. “You know I did get something out of it.”

“That’s true, you did buy two,” he shrugged and Robert playfully pinched his side.

“I meant you, you idiot,” he said.

Aaron smiled.

“Well, only think I could think of was shower gel, and Christmas and all I still can’t justify paying that much for it,” he said.

Robert pinched him again and Aaron laughed, leaning into him.

“Doesn’t matter,” Robert said, eyeing him up and down. “I’d _much_ rather have this.”

Aaron’s cheeks flushed.

“I _did_ get you an air freshener for your car, and a new set of wiper blades,” he said.

“What, raid the garage did you?” Robert grinned.

“It’s like you said, if I have to listen to your stupid wipers make that sound every time we get in the car I’ll go mad,” he said.

“That can be a tomorrow problem,” he said. “For now I’d like to get to unwrapping my present if that’s alright with you?”

“Suppose you’d better,” Aaron shrugged and Robert’s lips were on his in seconds.

“Merry Christmas,” he whispered against them, but Aaron just pulled him back in, his gift far better than he’d expected.


End file.
